The present disclosure relates to an electronic component module and a manufacturing method thereof, and in further detail, to an electronic component module in which an external terminal is disposed outwardly from a mold part by plating and a manufacturing method thereof.
The demand for portable devices has recently increased in electronic product markets. Therefore, miniaturization and lightness in electronic components mounted in the electronic devices has been continuously demanded.
In order to realize the miniaturization and lightness of electronic devices, a system on chip (SOC) technology for implementing a plurality of individual elements on one chip, a system in package (SIP) technology for integrating a plurality of individual elements in one package, or the like, as well as a technology of reducing individual sizes of mounted components is required.
Meanwhile, in order to manufacture miniaturized and high performance electronic component modules, a structure in which electronic components are mounted on both surfaces of a substrate has also been developed.
However, in the case in which electronic components are mounted on both surfaces of a substrate, there may be present difficulties in forming an external connection terminal on a substrate.
Since the electronic components are mounted on both surfaces of the substrate, a position at which the external connection terminal is to be located may not easily be secured. Therefore, an electronic component module in which an external connection terminal may be easily disposed and a method capable of easily manufacturing the electronic component module have been in demand.